bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
Call-Out Order
HG Scoring chart :''Red numbers'' indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week : the couple eliminated that week : the returning couple that was the last to be called safe Average score chart This table only counts dances scored on a 30-point scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 30-point scale are as follows: Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances Scores are based upon a potential 30-point maximum. Duke Paul '''Contestants''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after her first time in the bottom.''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after her second time in the bottom.''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom.''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after the final face-off.''' 14-episode *'''This contestant was eliminated after her first time in the bottom.''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after her second time in the bottom.''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom.''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after the final face-off.''' Contestant progress AS DukePaul '''Contestant progress''' real housewives AS All-Stars 2 '''Contestants''' '''Contestant progress''' '''Lip-syncs''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after her first time in the bottom.''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after her second time in the bottom.''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom.''' *'''This contestant was eliminated after the final lip-sync.''' 12 10 13 Cast of 16 Comeback Series The Comeback Series follows the eliminated models as they compete in the same photoshoots as the remaining contestants. This competition allowed two previously eliminated contestants (one male, one female) to re-enter the competition. The female and male with the lowest call-out average would be named the winners and would get to return to the competition. No returnees Contestant Progress Call-Out Order Returnees Comeback Series The Comeback Series follows the eliminated models as they compete in the same photoshoots as the remaining contestants. This competition allowed ONE previously eliminated contestant (one male, one female) to re-enter the competition. The contestant who had the lowest average panel call-out would return. Comeback competition DWTS #16 ANTM BB "> ''DWTS Tables'' 12 Returning Couples Couples 16 Template Couples 13 Scoring chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of '''40, '''from judges '''Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Kym Johnson-Herjavec, '''and''' Bruno Toniloli.''' Scoring chart *'''This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 4'''0, '''from judges '''Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, '''and''' Bruno Toniloli.''' ''' Averages *'''OUT OF 40.0''' Weekly scores Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 16 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7: Team Dances Week 8 Dance off-s For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (cha-cha-cha, jive or rumba). The winner of each dance-off earned two points. The general public helped to determine the winner of each dance-off via the show's official website. Week 9: TWO DANCES Running order Dance off-s For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (cha-cha-cha, jive or rumba). The winner of each dance-off earned two points. The general public helped to determine the winner of each dance-off via the show's official website. Scoring Chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 30, from judges Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, and Bruno Toniloli. Averages *'''OUT OF 30.0''' Call-Out Order Dance chart he celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: One unlearned dance *Week 2: One unlearned dance ("My Jam Monday") *Week 3: One unlearned dance (Movie Night) *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) *Week 5: One unlearned style *Week 6: One unlearned dance *Week 7: One unlearned dance & team dances (Fun Night) *Week 8: One unlearned dance & dance-offs (Dynamic Duos) *Week 9: One unlearned dance & trio dance (America's Choice/Trio Challenge) *Week 10: Two unlearned dances (Plugged / Unplugged Night) *Week 11 (Night 1): Judges' redemption dance & freestyle (Top 4) *Week 11 (Night 2): 24-hour fusion challenge (Top 3) 13 SCORING CHART Averages *'''OUT OF 40.0''' ''New Couples'' ''Returning Couples'''' ''Scoring chart'''' * ''This season celebrities could earn a possible score of '''40, '''from judges '''Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, '''and''' Bruno Toniloli.''' '''' ''1'' - During Week 5, the celebrities performed with a different professional partner as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" for that week only. All celebrities returned to their original partners on Week 6. ' ''DWTS 12'''' '' ''Averages '''' * '' '''''OUT OF 40.0''' '''' Call-out order '' ''12'''' '' '' '' ''Dance chart '''' 13 The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, Foxtrot or Jive *Week 2: One unlearned dance ("My Jam Monday") *Week 3: One unlearned dance (Movie Night) *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) *Week 5: One unlearned style *Week 6: One unlearned dance *Week 7: One unlearned dance & team dances (Fun Night) *Week 8: One unlearned dance & dance-offs (Dynamic Duos) *Week 9: One unlearned dance & trio dance (America's Choice/Trio Challenge) *Week 10: Two unlearned dances (Plugged / Unplugged Night) *Week 11 (Night 1): Judges' redemption dance & freestyle (Top 4) *Week 11 (Night 2): 24-hour fusion challenge (Top 3) ''12'''' '''Table'''